


thirty-third time is the charm

by ElasticElla



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV), The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Crossover Pairings, F/F, Pre-Femslash, Tahani-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 20:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11630967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: Jane dies early and ends up in the Good Place.





	thirty-third time is the charm

**Author's Note:**

> i did mess around with how much Michael does in this fusion, hopefully it works ^.^

“Welcome to the Good Place,” Tahani begins, looking out onto the crowd. “As our wonderful architect has already set the groundwork, I am here to make sure everyone’s afterlife is as happily ever after as possible. We are going to have such fun!” 

Tahani pauses, ordinarily the group clapped at this line, but these people were looking around in disbelief. Her mouth tightens for a moment, but there’s nothing more to be done- they’ll be better once they get used to their new homes. “I maintain the weekly calendar with all of our community events. It’s emailed out every Sunday with smaller group events tailored to the highlights of your life. We’ll have monthly meetings to ensure that everyone’s stay is as blissful as can be. I sincerely hope this becomes the happiest Good Place yet.” 

A blonde raises her hand and Tahani looks to Michael in confusion- no one ever asked questions after her speech. 

“Yes Eleanor,” Michael says, “you have a question?” 

“Uh huh,” she says, “do we have to go to all the events? I might uh, find my bliss alone?” 

Tahani’s eyes go wide as she matches the file to the face, “I’ve already reviewed your life. Tomorrow night just for you, Angelique, and Jessica is an all-clown musical theater experience. From your very dreams when you were only five years old.” 

A tall black haired woman- and she can’t remember if it’s Jessica or Angelique- says, “Just like my great-uncle tried to produce! Oh, I’m so very excited- thank you Tahani.”

Tahani smiles, “You’re very welcome dear.”

Eleanor mutters, “Awesome.” 

And that’s that, bump in the road _over_. 

.

Tahani is sitting in her thirty-third identical mansion. She loves it-she does- it just sometimes reminds her of her family a little too much and she feels so very alone. She knows she has a soul mate, but she also knows her soul mate hasn’t died yet. And while it’s positively _awful_ to hope to meet them soon, she is rather curious. 

She’s made friends with neighbors in all of the other communities, and Michael is a nice constant between them all. But staying for only two weeks in each place and having no way to contact other Good Places does lend itself to loneliness. And as dear a friend Michael is, it’s startlingly apparent that he isn’t human whenever she treats him more like a friend than a boss. And Janet, well, Tahani couldn’t exactly make friends with a computer that required a new model every two weeks. 

This time though, this time things would be different. She isn’t sure if it’s a good or bad thing, but she knows this neighborhood won’t be like the others. There’s just something in her gut that _knows_ neighborhood thirty-three is going to be special. 

The following morning, Tahani’s deciding between a champagne bubble bath or reading outside in the hot tub and sun when Michael knocks. 

“Hello, hello!”

“Is something the matter?” Tahani asks, heading downstairs, “Usually we don’t meet until dinner-”

There’s a beautiful woman standing next to him, and Tahani doesn’t recognize her. “Oh dear- is the neighborhood getting an expansion? Won’t that ruin the frozen yogurt shop to house ratio?” 

“Heaven has fro-yo? Cool.” 

Michael pushes his glasses up, “Ah no. Jane this is Tahani. Tahani, this is your soul mate Jane.” 

“How- I mean, it’s so lovely to meet you,” Tahani says, reaching them. 

Jane smiles, “Wow, yeah. I get to stay here?” 

Tahani opens her mouth to answer before realizing she doesn’t know, turning to Michael. “I have room but?” 

“Yes, now usually every person has a house designed for their very soul. Jane as you did come to us sooner than expected, your house was not included in this neighborhood’s design. And I, ahem, may have made a deal to ensure you wouldn’t go to the Medium Place.”

Tahani turns to Jane then, grasping her hand, “Janet told me of that place once. It’s horrid with warm flat beer and too much sun. Truly, you must stay with me here.” 

Jane smiles looking around the mansion, “I can handle that.” 

“Good!” Michael exclaims, before lowering his voice, “There won’t be a paper trail, to make sure they can’t find you Jane. You two will be permanent residents of this Good Place.” 

And Tahani feels like all of her dreams have come true. 

Michael takes her event binder from the coffee table, calling for Janet. “There’s no need for this now, Tahani you are officially a resident.” 

Janet pops in, and Tahani’s halfway through a thank you as Michael says, “Janet dispose of this.” 

Tahani can’t help a gasp, “But there’s a year’s worth of plans for this neighborhood. Surely Michael-” 

Janet zaps it away, “Is there anything more I can do to help?” 

“Resident,” Michael says with a smile, bopping her on the nose, “embrace it!” 

Tahani forces a smile, “Right! Days without structure and thoughtless abandon, here I come.” 

“Precisely!” Michael agrees, and a stone settles deep in Tahani’s gut. 

.

Jane is wonderful. Of course Jane is wonderful- she belongs in the Good Place even if there was that odd business about the Medium Place- and Tahani can feel herself spiraling out of control as she rambles on what was supposed to be a simple brunch suggestion.

“-or we could get frozen yogurt! Can I just say how very many frozen yogurt venues we have here. Whatever your favored flavor or topping is, I’m certain we can find it. Or if you want something more substantial I know Patricia has opened up a darling little pancake house. Or are you more of a waffle person? Waffling sounds like such an indecisive eatery, but they really are quite delicious. What do you think?” Tahani forces herself to ask before more words can come tumbling out of her mouth about every single breakfast establishment in the neighborhood.

God, does she wish she had gotten a file on Jane. Everything feels so unscripted and final. Not that she wants to skip ahead necessarily, just that she would have liked to know their best possible date activities. Uncomfortable topics to avoid, anything connected to her untimely death, stuff like that. 

“I can’t remember the last time I had an omelet,” Jane says, a hand flitting around her belly. “Can we go somewhere with eggs?”

“Bravo, we’ll go to Andy’s Green Eggs and Ham. Come along, they’re in the center of town.” 

Jane looks a little queasy for a moment, “They aren’t… actually green are they?” 

Tahani laughs, “I’ll have them hold the dye on yours.” 

“It’s a date,” Jane says, looping her arm through Tahani’s. 

It settles her, and feeling more like herself Tahani asks, “So tell me darling, what do you enjoy doing?” 

Jane’s smile makes it seem like she’s positively glowing, “I’m a writer. I just started a romance novella with lots of drama and intrigue. And, hah, soulmates.” 

“What a fun coincidence,” she says. “Tell me more about your story.” 

And as they walk to Andy’s restaurant, Jane does, Tahani hanging on every word.


End file.
